The ultimate sacrfice
by thefirewithinmyeyes
Summary: brambleclaw still hasn't forgiven squirrelflight, but when cats in the clan are getting killed and all witnesses claim it to be a she-cat with dark ginger fur, will he believe them or her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps!**

**brambleclaw: i want some peeps!**

**me: not those kinds of peeps**

**Brambleclaw: aw foo**

**Me: anyways I was trying to sleep but this story kept bugging me so much! _ also i need to know if i should continue posting chapters of this story of i should write them and keep them to myself.**

**Brambleclaw: this creeper does not own warriors **

**me: hey!**

I know I should hate her but I still love her so much even after what she did.

but I can't forgive her so easily because lying about my kin is a big deal to me.

but that was my mistake

Hello my name is brambleclaw and I will guide you through this tradgeic tale of hate, love, blood, forgiveness, and the ultiamite sacrifice.

It all started on a normal day for me getting up at dawn to go on border patrol

as I walked out I saw squirrelflight pacing around anxiously, her head shot up as soon as I saw her.

"brambleclaw I need you to listen to me" she said, I just walked past her ignoring her completely.

"fine"I could hear her hiss "if thats how your going to respond then I shouldnt bother trying" she said a mix of hurt and anger in her voice.

I ignored it completely and met up with sandstorm, lionblaze,and thornclaw.

"ready to go?" I asked the all nodded their heads and we headed back

When we got back most cats were awake and the camp was very busy.

I saw squirrelflight look at me sadness filled her eyes, but there was something else there too, determination.

Right there and then i wanted to run towards her and forgive her for what she did,but I held my own and turned my head away.

"brambleclaw" firestar said padding up to me.

"firestar" i dipped my head in aknowledgement.

"i need you birchfall and graystripe to go out hunting" he said

"alright firestar" i said walking off to meet with graystripe and birchfall who were waiting for me

"ready" graystripe asked

"yea" i said with that we walked out of the camp

"where are we hunting" i asked

"over by the clearing" replied birchfall

my stomach grumbled, I still hadden't eaten today and i was tempted to eat the pray that I would catch right away, but I knew that was the wrong thing to do.

for the rest of the way we walked in silence, when we got there we started hunting.

I crouched down low to hide myself while hunting a robin. i was just about to pounce when suddenly-

""

the bird flew away i cursed under my breath and went to see what all the fuss was about.

But when i got there i could not believe my eyes

graystripe and birchfall were standing over a dead cat.

i walked closer to get a better look.

The dead cat was spiderleg.

_\

**me: so was it good? was it bad? do i need to work on or change anything?let me know for possibly next time**

**Thanks for reading**

**/Firewithinmyeyes\\\**


	2. Chapter 2

**and im back decided to post another chapter.**

**Thanks to xXEaglewingXx and Brambleflight for reviewing ^_^**

**with that lets start the story**

"What happened?" i asked looking from graystripe to birchfall

"i- d-ont kn-ow" said birchfall shakily "i j-just found him l-like this"

"come on we had better bring him back to camp, birchfall you go ahead of us and tell firestar" i said

all he could do is nod his head and run away, me and graystripe hoisted up the body onto ourselves and started to walk back to camp

when we got there we saw that the clan had already gathered, we brought the body to the front of the gathering space and set it down gently.

I looked around to see the cats greiving, ferncloud,dustpelt and their kits greiving the most for their loss.

But what really caught my eye was squirrelflight.

She looked anxious and here eyes kept shifting side from side, she was kneeding her paws into the ground, and was flexing and unflexing her claws.

I dismissed it as nothing but something kept nagging me in the back of my head,firestars voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"we are here to grieve for the loss of spiderleg, hopefully the mystery of how he died soon be unrevaled" he sad sadly

"if you wish my may pay your respects to spiderleg now"

"clan dismissed" he said jumping off of high ledge

cats all gathered around spiderleg including me

after i paid my respects last to spiderleg "you were a good friend i whispered in the air and started walking off when jayfeather came up to me

"brambleclaw, firestar wants to see us in his den" he said walking away with me following.

we entered to see firestar and birchfall sitting down

"please sit" said firestar, me and jayfeather sat.

"so whats this about?" i ask

"this is about the death of spiderleg" firestar said "please explain what you found jayfeather"

"I found out that spiderleg had gashes and cuts all along his body along with a bite mark in his neck which killed him" explained jayfeather

"so your saying that a fox got to him?" asked birchfall

"no it wasnt a fox, it was a cat" said jayfeather "who ever it was sprung on him and attacked him"

"that cant be" i countered "there was no blood on him or around him" birchfall nodded his head in agreement

"well that was the way he died" said jayfeather

"maybe the murderer tried to hide the body and the cause of death" said firestar

it was a possibility that murderer tried to cover their tracks so we would think it was nothing, but there was still one question in the air.

"but who would kill spiderleg?" i asked

thats where we all got stumped.

after hours of discussing who couldve killed spiderleg we eventually all gave it up for the night. I went to the warriors den to rest after a very weary day of trying to make sense of that murder.

as soon as i hit my nest i was out

i woke up to someone prodding me awake i stirred and looked up it was cloudtail

"wake up jayfeather and firestar want to talk to you"

i groaned and got up , stretched and walked out to meet firestar and jayfeather

"hi what do you need me for" i asked

"i need you to watch the camp while me and jayfeather go and try to find the place spiderleg was attacked"answered firestar

"you can count on me " replied brambleclaw and with that firestar and jayfeather took their leave of the camp

i scanned around the camp he saw leafpool emerge from the warriors den and take a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

then something orange caught his eye.

It was squirrelflight using the secret exit.

Now why would she do that

i was about to question her when i remembered i was ignoring her, so i let her pass without questioning her, i turned and started to groom my somewhat matted fur.

when i was done with that i called lionblaze over

"yes?" he said yawning

"i want you to go and organize a border patrol"i said

"ok"he said and walked away

even if he wasn't my son i was still proud of him

i was about to call cloudtail over to ask him to organize a hunting patrol when..

"HELP! WE NEED A MEDICINE CAT" yowled cinderheart running into the camp

i raced to her "why do you need a medicine cat?" i asked hoping it was something small like a thron in the paw, but then again i don't think she would be hollering that loud just for a hurt paw.

"because someone attacked sorreltail" she siad , her eyes held worry.

"where is she?" i asked

"shes in the forest now wheres jayfeather" she said urgently eyes scanning the camp

"hes-" my eyes widened in realization that he went out with firestar "he went out with firestar"

quickly i search for someone "leafpool" i say. her head shoots up quickly and runs over to me

"yes"she asks

"grab some medical supplies sorreltail has been attacked" i say and with that she runs quickly into the medicine cat den and out with a bunch of supplies

"cinderheart lead the way for leafpool"i say, she nods and runs out of camp with leafpool following close behind

i pray to starclan that we dont loose another warrior

i pace anxiously in front of the enterance of camp till finally i see leafpool and cinderheart enter in followed by whitewing and thornclaw carrying sorreltail.

"well" i ask leafpool very worried because i dont see sorreltail moving

"she's in stable condition right now" she said obvilously tired

i sigh in relief at least she was alright.

I watch as all of them except for cinderheart disappear into the medicine cats den.I the walk over to cinderheart

"so what exactly happened" i asked wanting to hear that story

"well me and whitewing had gone hunting when we heard sream so we rushed towards the sound to find sorreltail about to be killed by a bite in the neck when we started to charge toward the cat they ran" she said

"do you know what the cat looked like" i asked wanting to see if we could identify the cat

"um kind of i didnt get a good look at the face but i know what color its pelt was" i nod for her to continue

"it was dark ginger colored almost like squirrelflights" she said "but it couldnt had been her cause she still in the camp right" she asks

my eyes widen " no she lef early this morning " i say

"but squirrelflight would never do-"

i quiet her as i see firestar and jayfeather come in

I walk over to them

"firestar, jayfeather" i greet them

"i suspect nothing happened while we were gone" firestar said

"not quite sorreltail was attacked" jayfeather then rushes into the medicine cats den

"how did this happen" firestar asked

"i dont know i was asking cinderheart if she had seen anything since her and whitewing were the ones who found sorreltail" i replied

firestar took off to find whitewing and cinderheart

The sun had started to set, and i watched it, exhausted from the events that had taken place today, but one thing still puzzled me.

Squirrelflights not back so where is she?

**ugh i couldnt think of a better ending than this but I'll hopefully leave it at a better place than this next time.**

**till next time**

**/Thefirewithinmyeyes\\\**


End file.
